Sorceress
Description The Sorceress defeats her enemies with quick and powerful magic-based attacks. Hailed as the Queen of the Elements, this intellectual beauty can also cast spells to control her enemies' movements! A competent enchantress in any party, the Sorceress shows no mercy in the battlefield as she bends the elements to her will, bringing 'em bad guys swiftly to their knees. If you love casting devastation over a wide area, then come wield the power of the Sorceress! Featured: *Medium ranged spells. *Can move while using their basic attack. *Can inflict a variety of status ailments. Weapon: *Staff (Weapon) **The staff is considered to be an auxiliary weapon by the game and carries traits of an auxiliary weapon. *Spell Book (Secondary Weapon) **The Sorceress attacks an enemy with a spell book by smacking it. Spell book provide Mana Regeneration. *Crystal Ball (Secondary Weapon) **Crystal ball attack enemies by spinning around the Sorceress. Crystal ball provide additional critical rate. *Voodoo Doll (Secondary Weapon) **The Sorceress attacks an enemy with a voodoo doll by summoning the ghost that inhabits the voodoo doll. Voodoo doll increases maximum Mana. Learnset For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills: Sorceress. Sub Class Elemental Lord Wielding a variety of elemental attacks at her disposal, an Elemental Lord is able to freeze an enemy in the midst of battle, or create flaming explosions at her will. Elemental Lords have just as many status ailments to go with their elemental attacks, as every skill has a potential to inflict some sort of ailment. Unfortunately, many of their skills cause them to stand still most of the time, leaving them vulnerable to everywhere the spell isn't be cast at. Having some of the highest damaging skills in the game, an Elemental Lord can create a big impact on the battlefield. Force User Able to control the force of gravity and the power of the cosmos, Force Users can create black holes from thin air and crush their enemies with a single wave of their hand or launch beams of pure energy. Filled with many skills to aid in the success of the battle, such as Time Stop and Force Mirror, a Force User always tries to exploit the enemy open to attacks. Although they can cast a variety of battle-controlling skills, they do not have many offensive skills. Unlike the Elemental Lord, some of the Force User's skills must be activated by a specific weapon. These can either be the a Crystal Ball or Voodoo Doll. Having the ability to slow or even stop time itself, Force Users can change the tide of battle within seconds. Job Advancement At level 15, go to Master Sorceress Tiana in Calderock Village and start your class change quest. Then, meet Sorceress Tara. You will be teleported to a large room. Your objective is to protect a goblin (Gosuk) in the middle of the room from opposing bulldogs and ghouls that appear from the six gates in the room. The goblin that you are supposed to protect can be harmed, so try to not hit her. Tip: It is possible to knock the goblin into a corner using right click, making it easier for you to protect him. He will take some damage(from your attacks), but won't die. Upon job advancement, you will receive an item that allows you to reset your skills. This item expires after 7 days. Beware - once you select your class you CANNOT change it, so choose wisely. Category:Magic Class Category:Female Character Category:Magic Class Category:Female Character